Fiolee : Marshall's sickness
by KelseyT
Summary: Ok so in this marshall gets sick and fionna is gunna try to help. This is Fiolee and I'm planing on it being long, and hope I can post some more chapters soon! Plz leave any advice! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

The day was dreary, cold and a little depressing. It had been raining all day and Fionna was just plain tired of sitting inside looking out the window. The worst part was that cake was hanging out with lord M...again. Cake seemed to be spending more and more time with him and Fionna had been alone more and more. The nice thing however was that ever since cake had been absent for a while, Marshall and her are hanging out a lot more. She been seeing him like five times a week. Marshall was overjoyed about it, he could finally see her without cake trying to kill him. Fionna's thoughts got caught on the subject and they drifted on and on about the vampire king. "I wonder what Marshall is up to." She said, thinking aloud. "Maybe I should check in on him." Fionna again spoke aloud to herself. He's probably fine but I bet he's just as lonely as me right now, plus I kinda miss him. She said to herself this time trying not to sound crazy, she really has been by alone too long. She suddenly shook off all other thoughts except Marshall lee, and soon enough she settled on going to see him. She got up from the couch she was laying on and went to go grab her backpack and an umbrella. lazily walking to the door, still a little sleepy from doing nothing all day. She picked up the green pack and a blue umbrella with white stripes, she opened it up then walked out, making sure the door behind her was shut tight.

The air around her was heavy and humid but the rain helped cool it down a little. The wet grass beneath her practically drenched her socks and shoes as she trudged through it. Oh well, it would dry.

When Fionna reached the entrance of the cave she could feel the cold air pulling her in. She took in a breath and let it out as she walked up to the cute little home. She reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it and opened it enough to stick her head in. "Ohhh marshyyyy~" she said a little cautious, Marshall always loved to jump out and scare her. No reply came. This time she stepped all the way in and closed the door. "Marshall?" She asked now curious on where the vampire was. She walked through the living-room and looked in the kitchen. Still no sign of Marshall. She climbed up the latter leading to his room. she coulnt help but smile just a small smile at all the memories. She finally got to the top and her smile soon faded at the sight in front of her. her face now covered in worry and concern, a little bit of fright. There laid Marshall, curled up in a ball on his bed. His hair a mess, like it always was, and not a single word coming from him. "M-Marshall?" His reply was none other than an uncomfortable groan. "Marshall? What's wrong?" she said hoping on the bed.

"I'm sick..." He mumbled into the bed.

" aw. Poor marsh. You know what I'm gunna take care of you today. I have nothing better to do anyway. Plus your in no condition to help yourself."

"Fi- you don't have too." He said weakly.

"It's fine Marsh...You always take care of me. so im going to take care off you. don't you worry, I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup for you." She said exiting the room for the kitchen. It was a little out of the ordinary for Marshall to get sick but she was sure it was something that would soon blow over with some care. She got out a pot out and turned on the stove. Pouring the water and chicken mixture into the pot and set a timer.

A few minutes later the timer made a ding sound and Fionna rushed over to the pot quickly pouring it into a bowl and grabbing a spoon. She had a little trouble getting up the latter with the bowl but in the end she was successful. "Marshall~~~" she said in a sing song voice. " I got you some soup!" She sat criss cross on the bed as marshall sat up a little.

"Open up." She demanded although Marshall didn't want to be fed like a baby, he didn't have any other choice, he could barely move. So he opened up with a grouchy look on his face and fionna spoon fed him with the largest smile, she was so glad that he didn't give her lip and complied. plus it was nice being on the other end of the stick. "See, not so bad."

"Yah. Right." Marshall mumbled sarcastically.

Throughout the day Fionna spent the day fetching things for Marshall. Also trying to keep him comfortable but he was getting worse. He would break into hot sweats and then freezing fazes, which was highly abnormal for a vampire. He was so weak too, barely able to move his mouth to speak and there would be times were his face would get so distorted with pain. Fionna had trouble not crying a few times. She tried to help him but nothing worked. She gingerly stroked his head that lay in her lap.

"Marshall, I think you need some help. Your...your getting worse." She said tears starting to peak from the corners of her eye. He groaned a little but wasn't able to make a response. "Marshall I'm getting your mom. I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do, she will though." She gently lifted his head and went to get her materials, bug milk, and some chalk. She drew the face and threw the milk, chanting the words she had learned from Marshall. The portal widened, welcoming her to the underworld. She looked back at Marshall, and then she stepped forth into whatever awaited her.

**_Ok so I'm planing on this being a good amount of chapters this being the first. So please leave any advice on improvement, it would be much appreciated. THANKS :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna looked back one last time before the portal sealed itself shut. Don't worry Marshall, I'm going to get help. She said in her head attempting to motivate herself. She had never been down here without Marshall and then there was one time she was with cake and that's because they were saving Marshall. She pulled out her sword and griped the handle tightly. Almost to the point were her nuckles turned white. She looked around the area she was to venture out into the surroundings seemed normal for the nightosphere, oddly snapped demons floating, crawling. screams of pain and fire burning everywhere leaving the place with a evil red glow. "I'm glad Marshall doesn't live here." If he did, no she didnt even want to think of that. With that she started to make her way to place were she could find a certain vampire queen.

Fionna was stopped by many people more or less demons. It was the same thing each time, 'what are you doing here?' They would ask 'the queens son is sick and needs help.' She would sassily remark, just wanting to get help. The one local who she beloved she just might have trouble with was the gatekeeper, she couldn't avoid going and after roughly 7 demons stopping her, she was fed up. Regretingly she reached the main gate.

"State your business with the queen!" She said in a loud voice.

"Her son needs help." She stated, her voice drenched in annoyance. The gatekeepers eyes widened a bit.

"Oh. Well come in then." she said with a face and backing out of Fionna's way. Fionna had finally reached the line for the queen. Great. More waiting. It was way to long and stretched on forever.

" I don't have time for this!" She grumbled and ran to the front of the line.

After a few minutes of being yelled at by various creatures who kept yelling and trying to stop her, she finally reached the top. the misshapen demons now ran about even more misshapen and in pain. Marshall's mom was deforming demons and giggling about it. What did she get out of it? what did they do to her? Fionna rolled her eyes. "Hey!" She screamed.

"Huh?" Marshall's mom looked down to where Fionna stood. "Oh! I remember you!" She said shape shifting into her vampire form. She really didn't look anything like Marshall. Fionna guessed he must look more like his father. They walked out of what Fionna guessed was a courtroom.

"Ya, we need to talk. It's about Marshall. He's really sick and I tried to help but I don't know what's wrong and I don't know how to help him. He got worse so I figured that you would be one of the only ones to help. " Fionna spoke fast and thinking of Marshall in his awful state she teared a little. She tried to stay strong not wanting to wimp oit in front of this woman. she looked to the queen who's face was now a little worried looking. Just a little.

"We need to get him here now." She said quick and straightforward not hesitating at all. she meant business and That seemed like a ligit thing to do and it would probably be good for him to be here. Fionna nodded and Marshall's mom quickly turned around to open a portal to Marshall's house.

"thankyou Fionna for coming."

" its nothing i would do anything for Marshall." The fiery circle opened and fionna tailed the queen of the nightosphere to Marshall's. After Fionna's last statement she could of sworn she saw the woman smile.

The portal remained open for them Fionna guessed that because Marshall's mom had opened and it might have something to do with magic, or the fact that she was the ruler. Her face was contorted with pity at the sight of Marshall. She walked over to his bed side where he held himself, trying to talk to them or great them. she stroked his head and carefully lifted him easily with her vampiric strengths and with ease stepped through the portal stopping and pulling Fionna with her.

Not to long after they got marshall, His mom got him settled in a room. He lay in the bed while Fionna stood outside the door. Marshalls mom was still in there checking his symptoms and such. Fionna wrung her hand and paced around. At the moment all she keep thinking about was Marshall. Marshall's mom walked out with a pleading face.

"Fionna, Marshall has a vampire sickness that's rare but has been happening since the mushroom war."

"What is it? How can I help? How do we get the cure?" Fionna asked desperately.

"There's only one cure, and he needs it although I have helped a little with small remedies." She kept hesitating between her words.

"What is it?! Can I get it for him? Do you have it!?" The anxiety was killing Fionna.

"Um, Fionna, he needs human blood."

**_I think this was a little fast paced but idk it might be me...is it? Please comment! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha-wait-what?" Fionna stammered. Human blood? that made sense but...She was so lost.

"Now don't freak out. I have a potion that will prevent the venom from entering your body so you won't turn into a vampire but you would lose a lot of blood. I can make sure that you will have just enough to live. I will be honest, There is a small chance that you won't make it..." Marshall's mom almost whispered the last part. Her eyes were heavy with water. She knew that if a vampire didn't get blood before the sickness completely ravished the body then they would positively die. She had seen it many times in the kingdom.

"I'll do it." Fionna said with the most innocent look in her eyes. The queen looked up from her crying state. The humans love for her son slowly filling her hope. Any negative feeling for her completely vanished.

"Thank you Fionna. I will get the potion." She said her words solemnly and with a small sad smile walked down the long hallway and opened a door to another room at the end of the hall.

Fionna watched her and stood in place till she closed the door gently and quietly behind her. As soon as she heard the soft click she turned her self and opened the door were inside, a sickly Marshall lay. She stared ahead as she shut the heavy door behind her. She quietly stepped to Marshall and sat on her knees by the bedside, resting her chin on the side of the soft sheets. She noticed Marshall's pained expression as he he weakly looked down at her and as she looked up.

"Hey." She said in a hushed voice. Reaching for a cold grey hand that lay by his side.

"Hey..." He said weakly, with all of his mothers medicinal brews and and such he had gained some strength, although...it was dwindling. "Came to see my smexy face huh? I knew you couldn't keep away. Even when I'm in this condition you just can't get your hands off me." He murmured and smiled. He was trying to lighten the mood, like he always did. This time though Fionna just smiled as tears came to her blue eyes.

The door silently opened, grabbing the attention of Fionna and Marshall lee. They looked over to see Marshall's mom holding and oddly shaped, glass bottle, filled with sparkling, silver looking liquid. Fionna had seen nothing like it before. Marshall however, immediately recognized the potion. His smile quickly turned into a frown and a bit of a scowl. Fionna stood up as Marshall's mother handed her a cup with some of the silver liquid inside.

"Drink it all." She instructed sternly but kindly. Fionna looked at it a bit and raised the cup to her lips.

"No Fionna you don't have to do this!" Marshall knew what it was for and he couldn't let anything happen to Fionna. No. She didn't deserve this. for the first time in a long time he felt tears swelling up in his eyes making the world around him unclear.

"It's ok. I want to." Fionna said walking to Marshall's side, cup still in hand.

"No Fionna, I can't hurt you! I won't let you get hurt! Especially from me! Not like that!" The tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt weak, mentally and physically.

"Marshall...it has to be done. I won't let you die..." She gingerly said and with that she gulped down the cup of silver liquid. It tasted odd, metallically, and it left a tingling sensation throughout her body. She set the cup down on a table next to the bed.

"Marshall," she gently sat herself in his lap and pushed her bangs back exposing her soft neck. Marshall stiffened, sniffled and looked at her face. She reassuringly gave him a small smile and nod.

He leaned in as Fionna grabbed on of his hands with one of hers. They both held tight as if in a second a they would be ripped apart. Fionna held her other hand to his chest. Marshall then reached her neck and hovered his mouth there and whispered to her.

" I'm so sorry." He said between one last soft weep. He revealed the hidden fangs and leaned in. Fionna could feel his soft breath and waited for the pain that was sure to come. Not a second latter she felt as the sharp teeth pierced her delicate skin. She opened her mouth for a yelp but choked it back in her throat and clenched to Marshall's shirt. She felt as the energy drained from her and her vision became blurred. This was for Marshall. This was worth it.

Marshall felt the warm rush of her sweet blood run to him, his strength quickly regaining. again tears streamed rapidly down his face as he knew what he was doing. He knew that she was in pain...because of him.

He quickly pulled his fangs out of the newly made holes and caught Fionna as she slouched a little in his protecting arms. Marshall weeped like a child at the sight of the leftover blood trickling from her neck and the sight of her like this. Warmth lingered by his mouth as crimson blood stuck to the corners of his lips.

"I'm so s-sor-ry." He cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I'm so, so s-sorry."

**_ Ok so that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! how can improve on it? thanks! :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna walked down the halls of the nightosphere castle. It was completely silent except the sound of her steps. No sounds of far off cries of strange beings or demons or vampires, whatever they were... this was so weird...she continued walking untill she came upon the door where she could vaguely remember marshall and...and...him drinking her blood?...then how... how did she get here? She shrugged it off figuring she would find out soon enough also that standing there thinking about it and not doing anything wasn't going to get her anywhere. She turned the golden colored nob to open the door to see what lay ahead.

The sight was odd, cunfusing and a bit scary. She saw marshall lee laying in the bed holding...Yes. That was her...he rocked a bit and whispered soft words into her ear as he clung to her cold body. Fionna couldn't help but cry at the sight. She was crying in confusion, and at the sad sight to behold. She stared dead ahead to them. The one version of her and Marshall. As she was drifting away in thought she was quickly snapped back to the other things going on around her.

"Fionna!~~" a faint but clear voice called from no where. It repeated.

"Fionna!~~Fionna!~~Fionna!~~Fionna!~~" it called to her over and over. It was loud and overwhelming. Her head hurt. the calling was getting louder and her ears were ringing. she cluched her head and and shut her eyes tight. the world around we was growing lighter and lighter and got to the point where Fionna was blinded by bright white completely engulfing her...Then all was still and dark.

Soft eyelashes gave butterfly kisses on Marshall's neck as they fluttered open.

"Fionna!" Marshall held fionna back a little to see the confused girls face, she was dazed and needed to wrap her head around all of this.

"Fionna I'm so sorry!" He said grasping her and wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her to him. He sobbed silently into her shoulder. He acted as if he were just a small child holding his stuffed toy like he was to lose it any minute now.

"Marshall? I'm ok." Fionna said weakly.

"No. No your not. I'm so sorry..." He said hoarsely stroking her hair and laying her head on his chest.

"Marshall?" Fionna worried for marshall more than herself. She never saw him like this. "Marshall...your scaring me..." She said a small tear threatening to come out. Marshall was her rock, she always could count on him to be the strong one and she didn't mind every now and then if she had to be the strong one, even marshall gets sad sometimes, but this...this was different.

"I'm sorry, I was just...just...really scared." Marshall himself wasnt used to this. it felt odd to him. He pulled the blanket around them, keeping his arms around Fionna. He was shaking a little and his face showed he was a bit nerve racked. Fionna nuzzled into Marshall's comforting chest. She let the weakness take over her body and with marshall there...she felt no fear to fall asleep.

**_ Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it's so short and it took forever! I kinda ran out of steam on it :,/ sorry I have been kinda busy and I have been 100% obsessing over homestuck lol I'm like totally addicted _**


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the rough, hazy, light up world around her. She looked up a little to see marshall looking down at her. His red eyes staring at her lovingly. The concern showed through. She gave her best, warm, smile, as if to indirectly tell him she was okay. She knew he was still a little shaken up.  
"Hey" she said sleepily. She felt so tempted to reach up to her neck and touch the spot where the fang marks where. It was like trying not to play with a lose tooth. She new that that would probably upset marshall though. So she tried her best to ignore it.  
"Hey..." Marshall said quietly back, brushing a few strands of Fionna's bright blonde hair to the side.  
He pulled her tightly up next to his thin chest. She was starting to regain her blood and her colder body was becoming a bit warmer. "You know, you saved me." He mumbled softly, stroking her back with his own hand. Looking down at her slightly with a small smile.  
"I needed to. I don't know what I would do if you where gone." She whispered sleepily. Smiling as she nuzzled into his soft shirt.  
her words comforted him. Fionna actually cared about him, he wasn't just this small speck in her life after all. He was a big part, he was her rock. He was the one that kept her sane half the time. Although there would be times were she would want to wring his neck. That's why they balanced each other out.  
She shrugged not really knowing what to say or do. Honestly though she was a bit to weak to do or say anything.  
"Cake is gunna kill me." She mumbled. She didn't even want to think of her fast approaching doom.  
"You? She's gunna rip me to shreds, and then feed them to wild beasts!" He said with a smirk, throwing a hand in the air to be as exaggerated as he just naturally was. He knew for the most part it was true.  
Fionna laughed weakly. Her strength slowly regaining, the presence of marshall seeming to help.  
"I'm just glad your okay..." She hugged him as tight as she could. He always made her fell better, he was there for her when she needed him. Marshall returned the hug, nuzzling into her head.  
"I'm glad you are too..." He said a bit muffled. They stayed like that for a while. Comforting each other and making jokes. Trying to lighten the mood and cover up the moments before.  
Marshall lees mom walked in though. She smiled as the two feeling a little awkward but looked to fionna.  
"I just wanted to say thank you fionna for saving my little boy." She walked over the click clack of her heels following her. She bent and hugged the two in her arms. It was one of those loving bear hugs that was full of care.  
"Fionna I have some special herbal soup that should help you get your strength back up." She said standing. "If you rest and eat some soup, you should be out of here soon. I know you must want to get home.*  
Fionna smiles and graciously thanked the woman. She had put off her duties to take care of marshall and fionna. She really was a good person- er...well vampire. She had a good heart with good intentions. Fionna liked her for the most part. As soon as she heard the door click shut, she turned to marshall.  
"Marshall, I'm starting to worry about cake. She's probably worried sick...do you think you can go up and tell her I'm okay? Please...?" Marshall looked at her concerned, she was right about cake but...he didn't want to leave fionna. He couldn't leave her alone in the nightosphere. Mostly he couldn't leave her alone with his mom. Not that he didn't trust his mom, but his mom was just a little...well she is the ruler of the nightosphere and why would he let her watch fionna alone? She may seem to care but she wasn't really good at this stuff. He let out a sigh.  
"Honestly Fi...I don't want to leave you all alone here." Fionna rolled her eyes and gave marshall a look.  
"I can manage marshall. Seriously. Plus your mom is really nice." She honestly didn't want marshall to leave etheir but cake needed to know that fionna was okay. So did anyone else who actually noticed she was gone. She couldn't let cake run around tearing out her fur trying to find her.  
Marshall took in a breath as if it might help him think. He slowly released it and looked down at fionna. "Okay. If you need me though give me a call. I will bring my phone with me. Here. You can use this." He handed her a small phone like device that looked a lot like Marshall's phone but this one was yellow. She took it and looked it over. Marshall gently moved off the bed. Fionna looked up at him with a soft and caring smile, as if nothing was wrong. Marshall took a mental picture, wanting to hold the image forever. That soft smile just made him melt inside. He kissed her on the forehead and started on his way out. Even after he removed his lips fionna still felt as if it were laying on her skin. The cold of his lips remaining.  
"I will be right back...I promise." And with that little promise. He disappeared. Leaving his dear fionna laying back on the warm bed.

**_i honestly didn't really think anyone was actually reading my junk do I just kind stoped but here is the next chapter, even if it is short and kinda sucks but oh well lol so sorry._**


End file.
